


Saving Grace

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, H/C bingo, Winged!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal's cover being blown was bad, getting shot was worse but being thrown out of a helicopter in mid-air was certain death... or maybe not? (Or: Neal has a lot of secrets, Peter's got just one :P)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Grace

**Author's Note:**

> **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1500x1000 @72dpi  
>  **Stock used:** [NYC](http://lostininternet.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/nyc-jeffrey-milstein-01.jpeg)
> 
> This fills the _**falling**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/ghj3d0j2lp0xbch/saving%20grace.png?dl=0)  



End file.
